Fairy Wings
by Black Moon Bunny
Summary: A beautiful cold hearted emotionless skateborder pokey and music lover girl who is also kind of a tomboy. A pretty hyper-activte LOUD girl. A cute tomboy who is also very LOUD brave girl. A shyish kind happy-go-lucky fashionista girl. And last but not least a not so smart dence boy craz girl. And those are the people who are going to save the world and a sleeping queen. PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 3 story so far and yes i am still working on my other 2 stories, but i can't write Summer love any more i need more idea's i mean i have alot of idea's it's just that they come later in the story. **

**So if you have a idea please tell me what you think.**

**And i like to think Lunapok and StarDAO for letting me write a story like their's it's called Flight of a Butterfly, please read it, it's really good i recommend it if you like the PPGZ,CAGZ and RRBZ.**

**OK so heres some info/history on each character.**

**There once was a painter that created the most beautiful statue ever made in human history.**

**It was a beautiful lady who had fairy wings on her back. The painter loved his painting so much that ever night he would visit Kiyomi the statue's name which ment Pure Beauty.**

**One night when a full moon came out the statue came to life. She had loved the man who painted/made her and so they fell in love and went to the Fairy world.**

**But the Fairy Queen's sister could not stand for this, why because she had also fell in love with him. Kiyomi's sister was called the Queen of tigers.**

**You see Fairys and Tigers were and are eternal enemies.**

**The Tiger Queen Kasomi which meant Mist was inraged by this that she did the unthinkalbe she declared war on the Fairy's by killing Kiyomi's lover the painter.**

**Kiyomi was very shocked by this and so she fell into a eternal sleep in t'ill she could get the 10 crystel's back that have been scattered across the world.**

**Each crystel stood for something that was in every human.**

**Red = Love**

**Pink = Happiness**

**Blue = Saddness/Lonely**

**Green = Envi**

**Purple = Trust**

**Orange = Bravery**

**Yellow = Courage**

**Black = Haterd**

**White = Honesty/Hope**

**Dark red = Fear**

**That was when the 5 Fairy's were born.**

**Momoko the first to be born on March 17 and is 15 years old. She lives with her father,mother and little sister Mana. (Sorry forgot Momoko's little sister's name). Momoko was born with the power of fire.**

**She has a fairy/butterfly wing on her right hand that is red and one knows about her powers not even her own parents knew. Only the girls know**

**Kaoru the second to be born on July 4 and she's also 15 years old. She lives with her pro wrestler dad, mom and 2 very annoying bothers. She is really into sports and she HATES dresses she swor to herself that she would NEVER EVER were them again after the last time in 1 grade.**

**Kaoru has the same as Momoko just that it's green with dark green and it's on her left shoulder. She was also the same as Momoko nobody knew abut her powers only the girls.**

**The next to be born was Yuki on October 31 she is also 15. She dosen't get to see her parents that much because they travel the world, she wanted to go with them but that meant that she couldn't stay in one place for very long.**

**So she had to keep moving aroud the world for a long time and she had to move about 5 times a year so that meant she only stayed at a school for not more then 2 month or so after the 3 or 4 move she stopped making friends, because she knew that she would only leave them, when she made a friend. **

**But she was ALWAYS covered with a group of boys that were LOVE with her.**

**But all the girls hated her, because of her beauty and how they thought that she thought that she was better then everyone else.**

**So she has a huge house that looked like a castel all to herself. And she had a fairy/butterfly wings on the left side of her stomach that was black and white and her powers are snow/ice.**

**The next to be born was Miyako born on November 5 she's just like Yuki, but they were different Miyako lived with someone and that person was her grandmother she lived in a mansion as well. **

**She is VERY populer with the boys and girls and shes a totally fashion freak, you get your outfit dirty she has a new one just for you.**

**She was the 4 fairy with the powers of water and her mark was on her cheek right under her right eye and it was blue and navy blue.**

**The next and finally one to be born is Asami she was born on Decmeber 16, she lives with her mom and her 11 year old little brother. Yes she does have a dad it just that he has to work oversea's alot but still comes to visit her on importen days or when every he wants to. **

**Asami is also 15 she has her mark right on her coller bone and its purple with some light purple in it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The theifs**

**It was a full moon tonight and the girls were already getting ready to steal the 3rd crystel orange.**

**Momoko: Ok so are we ready to do this.**

**Momoko is wearing a long selved black shirt with a red fairy wings in the back of her shirt with long black pants. She also put her hair down with her bow as a belt with red convers on. And also red sunglasses with some red hoop earings.**

**Momoko's weapon is a yoyo with razer sharp edges that pop out when she hits the second level.**

**Kaoru: Yep!**

**Kaoru is wearing a seleved shirt where it reaches her elbow also with green fairy wings in the back of her shirt, black shorts with green convers and a green beanie. And green sunglasses.**

**Kaoru's weapon is a huge hammer**

**Miyako: Yeah!**

**Miyako in wearing a short selve shirt with blue fairy wings in the back with a black mini skirt and a blue belt with black boots and she has 3 blue barcelet on each arm they are all blue. And her faverite blue sunglasses.**

**Miyako's weapon is a bostaff.**

**Yuki: Lets go.**

**Yuki is wearing a black button up shirt with the white fairy wings she also has a white tie that is loose, a pair of jean shorts that are black, a white belt and fingerless fish net gloves with black knee high convers. And of course her white sunglasses.**

**Yuki's weapon is black katana and also 3 kunai's.**

**Asami: ON WE GO!**

**Asami is wearing a black tank top with a black jacket with her purple fairy wings and a pair of black jeans and black sneackers. And her purple sunglasses.**

**Asami's weapon is a whip. **

**Yuki: Ok, i'll hack into the securety, Kaoru you and Aisami are on guard duty this time and Miyako you go with Momoko to go get the jewel. **

**Kaoru: Why do i have to do guard duty it's so boring doing it**

**Asami: I agree with Kaoru i SOOOOO boring!**

**Kaoru: Yeah let us get the jewel**

**Asami: YEAH YEAH nodded Asami in agreement with Kaoru**

**Yuki: No**

**Asami: WHYYYY she winned **

**Yuki: Because i said so and remeber last time you did it already and now it's their turn pointing at Momoko and Miyako**

**Kaoru and Asami: Pssh Whatever**

**Miyako: Ok lets go Momoko**

**Momoko: Yeah**

**Yuki: Ok when i give you guys the signel thats when you guys go in, got it**

**They nodded to each other and left.**

**Asami: I HATE GUARDING!**

**Kaoru: I KNOW IT'S SO BORING!**

**Asami: I know how 'bout some snacks **

**Kaoru: You brought snacks, wait you know Yuki and Miyako are going to be really pissed at you for this **

**Asami: Who cares there not here are they**

**Kaoru: Your right who cares and besides Yuki is younger then me i can tell her what to do**

**Yuki: I hope you know what you just said Kaoru**

**Kaoru: W-wh-what was that. kaoru could feel a shiver go down her back**

**Asami: I think w-we just m-m-made an enmey of Y-Y-Yuki**

**Yuki: You got that right Asami, and Kaoru i hope you both are ready for me when i come back up there and you two are really dumb have you forgotten about your ear peices i can hear ANYthing you say when it's on, Same with Momoko and Miyako their listening to everything we'er talking about right now.**

**Asami and Kaoru: EWWWW!**

**Miyako: Asami Kaoru. Miyako said in a evil voice, GET BACK TO WORK!**

**Asami and Kaoru: Y-Y-Y-YE-YES MA'AM**

**?: HAHAHA**

**Asami and Kaoru turned around to see something or should i say someone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So heres what happened last time on Fairy Wings **_**Miyako: Asami Kaoru. Miyako said in a evil voice, GET BACK TO WORK!**_

_**Asami and Kaoru: Y-Y-Y-YE-YES MA'AM**_

_**?: HAHAHA**_

_**Asami and Kaoru turned around to see something or should i say someone.**_

* * *

They turned around to see some VERY unwanted people.

Kaoru: What are _you people_ doing here she said at them.

?: Where here to catch you 2 the person smirked.

Asami: You really think that your going to catch us with out a fight she asked, and how are you people.

?: Us? he asked.

Kaoru: Who else do you see she answered.

?: Well then i'm Aki a detictive or police smirked the reaven haired boy.

?: And i'm Eiji, Aki's younger brother the blond said with a smile.

Aki: Now that you know who we are how 'bout you tell us how you are and then you can turn your self into the police he said.

Aki is wearing a dark green shirt with a picture of a black skull and dark blue jeans. With green convers. He has forst green eyes and raven hair.

Eiji has dark purple messe hair with golden colored eyes. He's wearing a purple colored long selve shirt with grey strips, and baggy blue jeans. With purple or dark purple vans.

Asami: And why would we tell you that she asked.

Eiji: Becauce if we don't know your name then we'll have to get it out of you by force and that wouldn't be nice now would it. he said back while looking at Ayami.

Aki: And I really don't want to hurt some one as cute as you he looked at Kaoru.

Kaoru: STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT AND DON'T CALL ME CUTE she shouted at Aki and punched him in the face.

You could see that she had lefted a bruise/mark from her fist. Aki then attacked her back with another punch back at her, but she barely got away with no more then a little graze on the check so no harm done.

While Asami wasn't paying any attenion what so every to Eiji he kicked her or at least tryed to. As Asami was watching the two of them fight she almost for got about him and felt that the air change a bit around her and then at the last moment felt that Eiji was going to attack and douged it by a second.

(I know how you people hate these little things but i forgot about their powers ok so here they are Miyako: water. Kaoru: nature. Momoko: fire. Yuki: snow/ice. Asami: wind ok so there you are sorry i forgot.)

All of a sudden Yuki came out of no where.

Yuki: Are you having all the fun she glared at the two boys.

Asami: Of course not Yu-chan we're just trying not to get capture she said in a sarcastie voice.

Miyako: Hey guys we got it... her voice travled at the last to words as she saw the two boys.

?: Yuki, Asami, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru he said as he looked at ever girl when he said their name.

?: I thought I told you to remember their names he continued.

Aki: I told you that was their names Eiji he said with a matter - of - fact voice.

Eiji: Yeah right he said while rolling his eyes.

All of a sudden someone came behind Momoko.

Momoko: AAAHHHHH

Everyone looked behind them to find that a boy with crimson eyes was behind her.

Kaoru: Who the hell are you and let go of Momoko

she yelled while going in for a punch.

But then something held her back she swung her head around to find Aki holding her back.

Kaoru: LET GO she shouted from the top of her lungs

Aki: No can do hot stuff

As he said that Yuki throw a smoke bomb on the ground and grabbed Momoko and Kaoru's arm and left with Miyako and Asami behind her.

When they left they left 4 dumdstrucked boys who the smoke cleared they looked at what they were holding...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Left u at a cliff hanger TEEHEE!**


End file.
